Yoloswg's adventure
by NRMania
Summary: Yoloswg's mother lost a bet, now her son has to deal with the consequences. He has turned twelve and now it is time for him to start his journey, what trouble will he get himself into?
1. Prologue

Yoloswg's Adventure

Prologue

"I bet you can't be me in a Pokémon battle, noob!" Said the woman. (who we shall call iunno for now)

"Sure I can! What do you bet?" Replied Soupcan (Yeah I dunno what I'm thinking right now)

"I bet on my first child's name. You can choose anything you want if you win!" Iunno said.

"Deal! You send out a Pokémon first." Said Soupcan.

"Alright go Pidove!" She said as she sent out the bird Pokémon.

"Ha easy! Go Typhlosion!"

"Well FUUUU-

**Thirteen Years later**

"Today's a normal day." Said a boy in his room, he just turned twelve a week ago and now it was his time to start his journey. He just didn't know it yet.

"Yoloswg! Come here I have something special for you!"

**AND I LEAVE IT THERE FOR NOW BECAUSE I'M A FUQIN SHELLFISH BASTA-**


	2. Chapter One

Yoloswg's Adventure

Chapter One: finding a gem

"*sigh* alright. Coming mom." Said Yoloswg. He only needed to turn the corner of his room to see his mother, face beaming at him.

"I just received a call... And they want you to help them with something!" Yoloswg's mother said in a joyous tone.

"Is it from the carnival? Yknow "boy with weirdest name!" or something like that? Because I am still offended by their call a couple years ago." Yoloswg replied, in his usual dreary mood that he picked up when he was four.

"Nothing like that sweetie! No. I got a call from Professor Juniper and well... You know what happens when a call from a Professor happens." Said his mom.

Yoloswg's annoyed look turned to one of pure joy, something unnatural from him usually. But he did indeed know what the call meant. It meant his journey.

"Yes, her assistant is here to give you a Pokémon. I suggest you go and find her no-" He was already gone.

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YE-" Yoloswg was calling as he ran out of his house before he was stopped.

"This is unnatural for you yolo, what's got you so pumped up!" Said a boy, it was Yoloswg's friend, Hatfrnd, they were partners in parentslostabet crime.

"Canttalkgettingfirstpokemongottagobye!" Yoloswg said before he disappeared once again, leaving a cloud of dust to spring up where he was.

"Guess I'll talk to you later then..." Said Hatfrnd to no one.

It didn't take long to find the new person in town; he knew it would be them because no one comes into the town unless something important is going on, Yoloswg found her enjoying the sights.

"Wow this is so amazing..." She was saying to herself before Yoloswg tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh hello you must be the new trainer! I'm Bianca" She said to Yoloswg (THIS NAME IS FUQIN ANNOYING TO RIGHT SO MANY TIMES BUT I GOTTA LET DIS SHEIT SINK IN SO YOU KNOW HOW SERIOUS I AM ABOUT THIS NAME OH MAH FUQIN GAAAHHD MAN)

"Yeah that's me, here to get my starter."

**Time skip after explanation of what the Pokémon are because duck alladat**

"Alright so which one will you choose?" Bianca said, a smile on her face, showing off the three poke balls in the case... thing.

"I choose this one!" Yoloswg said, picking up the poke ball on his left. He picked it up and clicked the button out came a Pokémon, a Snivy. (warning! Sheit is about to get allhellakinds of whacky so if you don't like how confusing this stuff is already, hit the fire alarm. Get the fire axe and break that door open because you might want to leave the blazing inferno.)

"_Umm hi." _Said the Snivy in a feminine voice (WHICH FOR ALL YOU SPACE TACOS THAT MEANS ITS FEMALE) wait. It talked?

"Bianca? Did I just hear it talk?" Yoloswg said.

"Probably not, it only said Sni vy that was it? Are you on drugs or something?" Bianca replied, slightly confused.

"Haven't done drugs for two years. Never mind about what I just said." Yoloswg said quickly, he did not want to be classed as even weirder. Because his name already gave bad impressions to people he meets.

"Well alright then. Here is a Pokedex too; this is why we needed a new trainer. We need you to collect as much data as possible. Just make sure you set up some info on it so we can check on how you are doing and we know that it's you." Bianca said, passing a Pokedex to Yoloswg

"Thanks! I will be sure to collect plenty of data for you. Apart from collecting badges I have nothing better to do." Yoloswg replied.

"Alright! I guess my work here is done I'll see yah later... what was your name I wasn't told it." Said

Bianca.

"Oh right... If I tell you my name will you promise not to laugh?" Yoloswg replied, his face going back to the annoyed on in a matter of seconds.

"Uhh sure, it can't be that bad can it?" Bianca replied in her regular peppy tones.

"Well my name is Yoloswg." He replied with almost automated tones.

**And she laughed, and then there was laughing about Hatfrnds name, then there were pokedex given won battles and ect. BECAUSE FOR NOW I SKIP TO YO FAC-**


End file.
